Twisted Faith
by UchihaazRock
Summary: Sakura is a junior in konoha highschool . Her life has been going normal until a certain Uchiha decides to switch out of Kazage high with his best-friend/rival and turns a little blossom life upside down.
1. A new Face

Chapter1: A new Face

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: Sakura is a junior in konoha highschool , her life has been going normal until a certain Uchiha decides to switch out of Kazage high with his best-friend/rival and turns a little blossom life upside down.

Description: Sakura Haruno – 16 yr. Old wild child. She is very kind until you mess with her and her friends. She is top rank in her class and tries to contain a good image which causes her a few rivals.

Sasuke Uchiha- 16 yr. Old heart drop of his school. He doesn't talk much and don't like to explain himself. His rival or must he say best friend is the source of all his headaches.

Warning: contains a lot of descriptive Lemon.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

UGH! _Wtf _WHO SET MY ALARM CLOCK SO EARLY IN THE MOURNING !. She wouldn't dare curse out loud like that. Sakura quickly hushed herself.

Upon hearing her daughters tantrum Mebuki Haruno replied hesitantly "Oh honey I thought you should get a head start this mourning , you know we don't want you to ruin your perfect attendance." She smiled sweetly.

_But school dont start within a next half an hour,I can easily drive their in a flash_. Sakura thought to herself . I_f only she trusted me with a car_ .

"Breakfast will be ready when your finish" Mebuki said loudly while walking towards the kitchen.

The sixteen year old girl slowly rouse herself and shuffled her way into the bathroom . Pulling a strand of soft pink petal hair behind her ear and placed her hand gently on the glass leaving tiny marks were her hand once laid. " OK Sakura today is the day, I just hope I have enough energy for this". The water was running gently. How water relaxed me. My muscles tense up while I slide myself haltingly into the warm liquid. It only took me matter of minutes before I dragged myself out of the once clear but soapy water and took out a selections of outfits.

Hm a pair of black skinny jeans and a light colored green top with a pastel pink Blazer should work. I tightly pulled my hair into a messy bun with two thin strands of petal hair fiddling in front of my face.

BYE ILL SEE YOU LATER MOM!

Wait dont you want your breakfast! Her mom bark.

I quickly turned around and grabbed the slice of toast of the counter and fumbled my way to door.

-Konoha Highschool-

_Sigh _Walking to school was always so quiet and peaceful. My neighborhood wasn't much lively at this time anyways. I glanced at my watch . Oh great its only 7:30, school doesn't start until 8:30 which means ill be the first one sitting in that class staring around like an idiot.

I cursed my mom lightly under my breath. Until I was greeted by the front desk . Great as I said before I was the first person in my class sitting down doing nothing.

After what felt like eternity someone shadow caught my attention becoming smaller and smaller as the person grew closer to the door. I thought to myself maybe its kiba he has been absent for a while because he fell ill and maybe just wanted a head start for the mourning he finally can be able to start back school.

A timid smile was plastered on my face sure of myself that it was my dear friend kiba , but it quickly left my face when I saw it wasn't him. _A new face? And may I add the most handsome face I ever laid eyes on. __His hair ebony black but it seemed to have some sort of blue tint in them. His locks are long, and have a certain spike in the back. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt with matching blue jeans his body was toned. You can see the muscles forming his masculine body. His onyx orbs showed no emotion but they were hypnotizing._I wanted to remove my eyes from his well structured face , but I couldn't bring myself to doing so , until his eyes caught mine. He smirked at the sight which quickly put me out of my trance.


	2. A new School

Chapter 2: A new School

Sasuke's POV

TEME!

TEME!\

TEME!

"_Ugh_ '" Sasuke grumbled under his covers . The source of all his headaches was calling him right in front of his house.

"Teme hurry up were gonna be late for school!" Naruto yell.

" _Ugh doesn't that dobe knows its only 6:45 in the mourning._"

"Well come on you cant leave me out here Forever ." Naruto frowned.

"_**Shut-the—fuck-up"**_ Sasuke hissed under his breath, while turning the knob to let the boy with spiky blond locks and bright blue orbs in.

Wah your not ready as yet! Naruto glancing confusingly at him.

_GRR! GRR! GRR!_

" Foods in the kitchen" Sasuke spoken upon hearing the blue eyed boy stomach.

Naruto ran off to the kitchen instantly upon hearing those words while a raven head boy headed towards the bathroom.

_Man how did I even end up friends with that kid _. The water ran heavily on his pale skin. Tracing every muscle that was formed on him. Letting out a meek sigh before departing himself from the shower.

_I guess ill just throw on anything today. Not wanting to start another cycle of fans girl in his new school. _The thought off all those over obsessed girls trying to catch his attention with their whore ways made him shudder at the thought. How fan girls annoyed the shit out of him. Mostly because they had no respect for their self .

I slide open my room door and tread my way downstairs and not surprisingly seeing the dobe mouth dripping with ramen. _Seriously does this guy eat anything else._

I grabbed a tomato and dragged the dobe out of the kitchen and towards the exit before he wipes my fridge dry.

Umm teme ..ugh ..um..can I

Get in. Sasuke grumbled.

OH thanks your the best! Naruto jumped almost grabbing onto Sasuke .

_So he only came earlier for a drop to school_... _Tuh should off none typical Naruto stunt. _

_-Konoha highschool -_

As I drove my car into the school parking lot I've notice mines where the first one there. _Were can everyone be, doesn't matter at least I can avoid the stares_ . I took the best parking space . The one closest to the entrance of the school and glanced at my watch. It read 7:30 . _Maybe it was a good thing the dobe got me up earlier. _

I turned to my right and Naruto was already running towards the main entrance. When I got their a lady with long dark hair and red eyes greeted me and handed me a schedule.

_1__st__ period – Geometry with Mr. Kakashi_

_2nd period- Biology with Mr. Kabuto _

_3rd period- Sex Education with Mr. Jiraya_

_4th period – Art with Ms. Shuzuni_

_5th period- Gym with Mr. Gai _

_6th period - English with Ms. Mei_

"If you need anything else Mr. Uchiha come see me Ms. kurenai I will assist you." She said while leading me to my first class.

"I can take it from here" I said before dismissing her. I could feel her blood colored eyes watching me as I walk away. _Hn already the old hag is staring at me_.

I looked at the class number upon approaching it . I could sense someone was already in there so I took my time walking in. A glimpse of pink came to my sight . _Pink that's unusual_. Whoever it was I could feel their intense stare wondering on me . I couldn't help but smirk at the sight as I lifted my head. _Pink hair pulled back in a bun with some of her hair falling in front. Bright emerald eyes that was full of hope. To much hope. A light green tank top that showed off only a little of her breast _. Hn shes probably just another fan girl, but I must admit she was one of the most prettiest females I ever laid eyes one,_ she had a different look than the rest_. I shrugged the thought off instantly. _Its probably her unusual hair color_.


	3. Unexplained Feeling

Sasuke's POV

_Snape out of it! _My inner conscious snapped at me.

_Was I really staring for that long_. I sat in the seat in the back of the classroom three roars from were she sat . Her eyes stared at one point for the rest of time. _What is she looking at_ . Why should I care,... for all I care she could be staring at her death.

Sakura's POV

Students started flocking in the classroom around 8:10. I could hear the girls squealing and whispering among their self when they saw the new face. Boys face grew cold automatically not liking the new student.

"HEY Billboard brow!" Ino screeched while embracing me into a tight hug.

"Stop calling me that!"I snapped back.

Ino was a dear friend to me actually my bestfriend. We pratically grew up together. We have been at each others side since we were six. Honestly I dont know what I would do without her in bad situations. Talking to my mother was hard enough and my other friends were not much of the comforting type.

"O-M-G did you see that new student over their eek" Ino gasped at the sight.

" Yea he was here earlier in class with me we were the only people here" I dragged out my words acting like I didn't care much of it.

EEEH Sakura whats his name, did you guys talk, is he nice , does he -

I cut Ino off from her excessive rambling . It was giving me headache.

I don't No his name, No we didn't talk and No he doesn't have what ever you was going to ask.

Aw Saku- Ino was disturbed again but by a different voice.

The teacher had entered the room twenty minutes late. It was nothing new. I mean what kind of teacher shows up late for their job every single day and ontop of that read that perverted book. Well that's Mr. Kakashi for yah.

The teachers face scanned the room like if he was looking for something. _Something or someone specific. _

BINGO! Will the new student please come upfront.

Sasuke's POV

_Ugh just what I was trying to avoid. _

" Okay listen up everyone" Kakashi calmly spoke.

The class grew quiet.

" Alright we got a new student in our class. He was recently attending Kazage highschool." Kakashi said.

" So Mr. tell us about yourself" the teacher asked.

The place stood quiet for a moment.

"Okay um how about your name." kakashi asked sheepishly.

Uchiha-Uchiha Sasuke. I responded effortlessly.

" Great do you have any desires" Kakashi said.

"What I desire is nobody's business." These questions was aggravating me . I guess he noticed that when he excused me to go take a seat.

Sakura's POV

"Well isn't he just friendly" I mumbled sarcastically to Ino. Expecting a chuckle from my remark., but not surprisingly her stare deadly focusing on him and when he said his name so huskily she shivered. I even felt my spine tingled by his voice. _Can he really have that effect on every girl in here just by speaking_.

He pass by me and I was frozen . I felt like he stole my breath just by walking by. Why is he affecting me like this.

When Sasuke reached far enough my breath returned and Ino snapped back into reality.

"Bill-"

I gave Ino a deadly look.

"I mean Sakura-chan" She laughed softly. Before the school year end im going to make him mine" the blond headed girl said but this time with such fire in her eyes.

I grew weak hearing Ino say this. Like I wanted to ripe here into pieces. I was upset with her , but I didn't know why. I shock my head lightly. S_hes your bestfriend Sakura you should support her._

" Um that's great I-Ino" I forced the words out to my best. Content that she didn't realize how disturbed I was.

She gave a gentle smile.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I discovered I have Uchiha in three of my classes.

Geometry, Art and Gym.

Sasuke's POV

_Thank good the day is almost I got pinky in three of my classes hmm. I wonder-_

"TEME" Naruto said softly

_Hmm that's not like him_.

"What". I said it more like a demand than a question.

"Look over their" he extended his index figure pointing at a girl with lengthy dark blue hair (nearly black) and fair skin with pupal less eyes _Odd_ with a hint of lavender.

She was cute but she doesn't seem to interest me like pinky.

Yea what about her .

"I don't know Shes really quiet and cute don't you think". Naruto mumbled.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I was already by my car waiting for the dobe. When I saw her walking out the school building. She seem to be engaging in conversation with a group of girls. I spotted the girl Naruto was staring at last period amongst one of the girls , pinky was conversed with. They all went their separate ways and I couldn't help, but notice pinky was walking all alone. _ Doesn't she have a car.__Maybe I should ask her__ . No shes fine. _Shit whats taking him so long.

Sorry about that I was just tak- the blond grinned while scratching the back of his head.

Just get in. I snapped at him before he can explain his self.

Sakura's Pov

Home finally I fell on my bed struggling to stay up. _Gotha do your homework come on up up up! _But I felt my head falling into a deep slumber about the Uchiha boy .

"Sakura"A husky voice called out.

"Sakura" The voice was so light I couldn't recognize whose on is it.

I followed the sound of the voice , but I kept running into dead ends.

"Sakura"the hair straddling by my neck tickled me and my knees started to grow weak. The voice whispered in my ear. I knew exactly who it was .

"Sasuke-kun" he shifted my shirt strap to gain better access to my neck. S_he could feel Sasuke's hands run along her sides, something cold being pushed onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He was in the crook of her neck, licking and suckling at her sweet smelling skin._

_"..Sa.. Sasuke."_

_He held me without a care in the World, even as I squirmed beneath him in an attempt for an escape. I tried clawing at his arms, but my hands wouldn't move I was in a state of shock. I could feel my face growing red and my heart racing._

_"I.. Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke pulled back with a slight smirk, I watched him, his shirt already half unbuttoned and oh I had to admit.. he was damn sexy, he was even flushing!_

_I caught my nimble fingers pulled at the buttons not sue what I was doing. It was like they had a mind of their own. His shirt fell from his shoulders, Sasuke tossed it to the ground without another thought. All of his attention was directed towards the girl he had in his arms. He held me with so much care._

_My flesh burned for his touch, but he just looked at me with that devilish handsome smirk. " Sakura"I loved the way my name sounded when he said it._

_Sakura_

_Sakura _

Sakura! Sakura! My head jerked up by the sound of my mothers voice. _It was only a dream _I fround when realization hit me.

"did you finish your homework as yet Missy" her mother snapped.

No mam ill get started. Ugh I hated her right now . Anyways the faster I get this work done the faster I can drift off about Sasuke-kun … _I hope_


	4. Indeniel

**A/N** **hey everyone so as you can see from my work so far I am new at writing this fanfiction stuff and I really hope I become better as I progress in this story. Excuse me for all my short chapters. It seemed longer when I was writing it. But anyways please leave some reviews telling me how I am going so far, What can I do to improve it or simply some encouragement. Thanks ^.^**

Sakura's POV

I didn't even dare take a look at Sasuke during first period. That dream was fumbling in my mind all day . I wanted to tell someone about that unusual dream,but I cant tell Ino Oh! No she would be angry. _She must not no I feel something for that Uchiha kid_ . So I decided to keep it to myself. Surprisingly she wasn't here today. Which put the situation

at ease .

I smelled the odor that came from the art room before approaching . 4th period already, relieved that the day was almost over .Surprisingly, at a school that's ambitious for academics and athletics- almost everyone takes art . Once I entered the class, I scanned the room for my white orb friend, and relief washed through me as I saw Hinata sitting alone at one of the tables. Hinata and I became friends in the ninth grade because we both were two of the very few people who decided to ___not _participate in sex education class. Coincidentally, it was in art class when we actually became friends, when we were assigned a two-person project. Anyways Hinata , I would say she is quiet, shy, unbelievably kind, tends to stutter, super moral, has a cousin that goes here in the same grade and he is considered the most sexiest boy in school _Well he was. _

As I walked over to her I tried to avoid brushing past Sasuke on my way to my seat. He seemed pretty annoyed by the blond hair, blue eyed boy who burst into class, not to long ago screaming something... I think It was Tena or something like that as he pulled a seat next to him.

" Hello everyone today I would like to start of with a simple atendance check" Ms. Shuzuni exclaimed.

She was a very sweet person. Always have a smile on her face even when the principal treated her like shit. She was a simple women. Never really gave us to much work to do but when she does great art work came from it.

She then proceeded to call out the names on the attendance list. I zoned out for most of them until my name was called or when the student new to the school name was called as well.

At first, I didn't even look up- I had given up on the excitement that the new kid brought to me or so I hoped and I pull out my iPod instead, while still vaguely listening to the introduction.

"Well, Sasuke," Ms. Shuzuni started, "how are you liking Konoha so far?"

"Hn." Replied a familiar deep voice- one that I automatically assumed was Sasuke's.

"Did you enjoy your first day?"

"Hn."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Hn." The voice replied for the third time. I could hear a couple of students snickering at his unresponsiveness.

"That's lovely," Ms. Shuzuni genuinely answered with a smile- which was a little weird.

I watched as The blond haired boy next to him asked him a question. In return, Sasuke turned and steadily scanned the classroom. The next thing I knew he had caught my gaze- or rather, caught me staring at him , with those emotionless eyes. I didn't realize how silly I looked until after he gave a small smirk and continued with answering the question he was asked. I immediately flushed a deep red and turned back to the girl I was sitting with. I scanned the room to see if anyone notice my foolish display. _They had the same expression I had- apparently ._ Now, I'm not one who is boy- crazy (you know, the ones that scout for guys, talk about them, flirt like crazy cough Fan girls cough)

Sasuke's POV

Yo TEME! Is She here ?! Naruto grinned.

_So her name is Sakura hmm. Like the blossom. It does suits her perfect._

_I'm surprise we didn't exchange a glance at each other in the mourning during Geometry. She seemed awfully quiet. What is she doing? _I gradually brought my gaze to her face. Hn. So she was looking my direction. I caught my gaze with hers and it almost made me burst out laughing , but I quickly turned it into a smirk because she had blue paint covering her left cheek. _How foolish of her ._

" Teme are you feeling well" Naruto whispered closely upon my face. _A little to close for my liking. _

"Back the fuck off me Dobe".

Naruto looked curiously at the direction I once was staring.

" Hey whose pinky" He pointed over to Sakura while gasping at the girl who was sitting next to her.

"Hn."

" Shes also in our Gym class to right" Naruto questioned.

"Hn."

"HN IS NOT EVEN A REAL WORD Baka!" The blond haired boy grew angry at Sasuke responses.

"Hn."

"Can-" Naruto stopped when he heard the bell. " Hey we should as k her to walk with us since we all got the same next class." Naruto frowned when he turned around and spotted the Uchiha had already left.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME"

Sakura's POV

Geez does anyone have a muzzle for that kid. I jokingly tap Hinata.

"U-gg-h I well I think his joy-ful spirit is" Hinata started fiddling with both her index fingers before finishing her sentence. "cute".

" Wah" I looked at her confusingly but before we can finish our conversations we both had to walk our separate ways to the next class.

It sucks I only having three classes with Hinata . I rummaged around my bag and pulled out my schedule. Just to correct myself in case im wrong about us having those classes together.

_1__st__ period – Geometry with Mr. Kakashi_

_2nd period- English with Ms. Mei_

_3rd period- Biology with _

_4th period – Art with Ms. Shuzuni_

_5th period- Gym with Mr. Gai _

_6th period - Sex education with Mr. Jiraya _

" Yupe I was right, I only had 2nd , 4th and 6th period and oh of course lunch with Hinata." Even though lunch wasn't included in the schedules we all had it after 5th period so we actually have 7 periods in the day .

I approached the gymnasium and Mr. Gai shot me A nice Gai pose. As he would call it.

"Hello students. I hope we all are having a youthful day" Gai flashed us the biggest smile with a thumbs up.

" Ah hello Sakura-chan , allow me to be your boyfriend and I would protect you with my life!" The guy in the green jumpsuit who looks a lot like the teacher said.

_Oh no not this again a _sweat amine drop formed on top of my head. Lee for the millennial time No.

" But why Sakura-chan" The bushy brow boy cried.

" Don't worry Lee let the Fire of youth burn in you!" Mr. Gai sobbed by his favorite student.

_What weirdos-_

Sasuke's POV

_What the hell is wrong with those guys. This school never seize to amuse me. That bushy brow boy should just give up. What is he saying to her? Hn weirdos. _

UGH wtf is wrong with this guy. Mr. Gai made us run around the whole Gymnasium until the bell wrong. When the bell finally wrong everyone was out of breath except for two people . That weird bushy brow kid and Naruto but thats only because he hid somewhere and fell asleep. I looked at the boy amused while he was still running. _Where did this guy get all his energy._

Time passed by quickly and lunched soon arrived. I decided to skip lunch and head to my locker . I see pinky has the same idea as well. I saw her before turning the corner. She was just standing at her locker with her head down.

Sakura's POV

I hated how the lunch room was always so crowded. I decided to get a head start and just take out the necessary books I would from my locker. _Hm Sasuke-Kun?_ The raven head boy was walking towards his locker as well. _I guess he had the same idea. _

_Okay this is your chance Sakura he is right their with no one around_. Inner Sakura said. _CHA! Come on Baka you can do it just say a simple Hi_. She snapped. I really started to hate my inner voice. Wait who you calling Baka! Baka! _You coward unless you prove me wrong and grow some balls. _Oh yea ill show you ! _You go girl._ Inner Sakura screamed.

Before I new it I was leaning on Sasuke's locker in a cool position.

"Hi," I said, and turned my body towards him. He just glanced in my direction with a bored expression, then continued going through his locker.

"Um, I'm Sakura." I didnt no what else to say so I just played around with a book I had in my hand.

No response came.-

"I'm, uh, im in your Geometry , Art, and Gym classes ."

Still no response.-

"Well, I just wanted to say hi…. Uh, I guess it's a little too late for a 'welcome'. Heehee."

He found what he was looking for in his locker, and angled himself towards me on the locker almost mimicking my position. We stood there for what seemed like forever- I had a hard time preventing myself from letting my jaw drop and drooling at his perfect face and body- I had never been this close to him before. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sakura," he said slowly. My heart was about to burst out of my rib cage when he said my name. His voice was so much more amazing than what I had dreamt it to be.

When he opened his eyes there was a trace of annoyance in them, "You're leaning on my locker door."

I looked down, and indeed my body was against his locker preventing it from closing. Oops.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" I giggled nervously and blushed furiously. He just continued to stare at me with this passive, slightly annoyed expression. I maneuvered myself away from the locker and gave a small, "Bye" before scampering back to my spot. Shit, shit, shit! _Way to go, Sakura._

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! _I snapped instantly at my inner voice.

Sex education: Is one of my least tolerable subjects- half because I dont care about I mean why do you even need this as a subject in school. Hinata sat right beside me. I told her about the locker incident and how I can't stop thinking about Sasuke-kun. She only said that she "doesn't see why everyone likes him so much," and then stuttered something that sounded like the blond head being better looking. I was surprised by her comment- she hardly talks about boy and she never stuttered so much . Oh well.

Sasuke's POV

Today's English class has been the most aggravating one since the first day (Yesterday) . Why? Because the teacher wasn't there which gave those squealing fan girls opportunity to get out of their seat and flock around me . The group leader presented herself to me first.

"Sasuke!" the girl screamed. "Oh my name Is Karin handsome?" She winked seductively at me while perking up her chest.

"Karin," Sasuke snarled. "Get off me."

She smiled again but trying to make it look even more seductively than the last. " Oh handsome so your playing hard to get. She came closer to my ear and whispered "Its okay I like the chase." and seductively walked away waving a hand so the other girls would follow to.

I gawked on the movement. This girl was no where near attractive to me. Messy red hair, glasses and trashy clothes .

_Hn thirsty Bitches _

_0o0o_

___Fucking Fangirls_.

The Uchiha closed the door of his Koenigsegg CCX and inconspicuously gave the hood of my favorite car a small pat before being swarmed by squealing idiots.

"Sasuke!" the red-head shrieked, as I passed by.

"What" I answered back, maybe just to make her day, maybe just to make her shut up and leave me alone.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed this time and the others around her did the same.

Tuning out the shrieks and giggles I had to roughly- but smoothly (always smoothly)- pushed my way through the crowd where (unfortunately) I was greeted by a very loud "HEY!"

Sasuke answered by raising an eyebrow.

"You coming Friday night?!" Naruto replied.

I just stared at him, hoping that the blonde idiot would get the hint that I had no idea what he was talking about.

" The party a few of the students a throwing they were talking about it all day." Naruto grinned apparently the main person holding it is a pretty big deal in this school and everyone's invited."

"Hn. Ill think about it" and on that note I jumped in my car and pulled out of the parking. I made Naruto walk home today or whatever he has to do to get home. Ridding with him was another headache plus I didn't want the guys getting funny thoughts. _Like I care._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please state name

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Gates Opening

"Hello let me get that for you" Janko said. While opening the garage gates.

"Oh your parents told me to give you this message" He handed me a piece of paper were he wrote down the information.

"Hn." I took the paper and stuck in deep in my pocket. " That will be all you can takke the day off"

"Oh thank you Sasuke-sama" The butler bowed his head slightly before leaving.

Janko was one of my family most trusted Butlers. He has been in my life more than my own parents and brother who I despised. Always busy with the Uchiha business they didn't no correction never had time for me, But Janko he was practically family. He was around since I was six yrs. Old catering to my every need. He was always their for me.

I strolled my way into my bedroom and threw off my clothes only leaving a navy blue boxers on. My head was being drift away. I hadnt realize how much I have been derived of sleep lately.

"_Oh Sasuke-kun"the familiar voice giggled._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun come here baby"I opened my eyes and a girl dressed in a seductive royal red lace body suit and pink flowery hair running on one sideog her shoulder was standing by the bathroom door. My eye sight became clear. Sakura? I searched my surroundings and tried to stand to get a better view, but my body was held down. Tied by each end enabling me to move. _

_She walked slowly to where I lay dropping her robe as she do so only to reveal her smooth skin. Her emerald eyes where shinning once the moonlight caught it. _

"_Sasuke-kun"Sakura seductively said while climbing ontop me. "I want you"She started nibbling on my neck. My man hood grew with every touch. Her soft lips gracefully trailed their way up to my lips. She pulled away staring at my lips egarely wanting to taste them. Her lips crashed against mines harsh. Tugging at the back of my hair to draw me in closer. No I couldn't let her take control. I flipped our position and crashed my lips back to hers. I licked her bottom lip constantly and she let out a soft moan giving me access for my tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. _

_I groaned my manhood against her soaking wet clit wanting her to fell what shes going to be getting pretty soon. _

"_Ah Sasuke-kun st-st-op" I smirked at the blossom under me. Her nails dogged deeply into my back. Not wanting to show that this caused me some pain._

_SNAP!_

My eyes flew open. The wind blew heavily against my half naked body. Ugh I pulled the covers over me. Did I really just fucking had a dream. But more surprisingly about that pink headed freak. I thought to myself while tossing back to sleep.

**A/N: Well I hope im getting better. Please leave reviews telling me what I need more of/ less im new at writing fanfiction so please I need you guys help and support. Oh I promise along the way my chapters would be longer sorry about that thankyou. ^.^ **


End file.
